Frozen Over
by Ebony of Ivory
Summary: Ten years after the defeat of Naraku, the victors began to finally live their life with those they loved. All expect the lone Demon Lord of the West who continued to travel the lands looking for nothing and finding nothing. Still frozen in time.


**Authors notes: **This is my first short story to be put up. I would greatly appreciate criticism and any suggestions that you have to offer. Review or message. Thank you

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Frozen Over

Prologue

Ten years of peace were savored after the great yet terrible battle for the unique Shikon jewel. Ten years after the rule of the twisted hanyou Naraku, a battle which many fought and many more lost their lives. Still they did not relent and held true and became the victors. An orphan kit who bravely faced danger, a demon exterminator form a distinct tribe whose friendship and experience aided; a monk's spiritual energy and curse in both hands, a hanyou with a powerful fang and a Miko woman strongest of them and yet who was not of their time were the true champions. All fought well but their victory was aided by the demon Lord of the West, he who was as cold as frost and despised all but himself.

With Naraku vanquished and the Shikon jewels pure wish granted, the victors of the battle disbanded for the first and last time, in favor of spending the remainder of their lives with those they loved, this is all except the lone demon Lord who returned to his land in the West of the rising moon still cold and indifferent as he was years before.

* * *

Chapter 1

A cold chill blew in from the North carrying the heavy scent of blood as the pack walked on toward the destination their master set for them. High pitch squawking was all the pack had been hearing for the last ten minutes and it was beginning to grate upon the Western Lords tightly contained nerves.

"Rin, you foolish human child! You disobeyed Lord Sesshomaru's order yet again. You will be punished for your disobedience! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want a pest like you hanging around any longer. That's why he left you in that filthy human village!" The once green now red Jaken screeched flailing his arms in the air, as if that helped him proved his point.

"Jaken, you know I am no longer a child! I will be 17 this summer. I am a woman who can marry! Do not patronize me! I will continue to follow my Lord and nothing you say or do will change my mind" Rin turned and stuck her tongue out at Jaken before she ran to Lord Sesshomaru who had covered some distance during their dispute.

Jaken stopped and stared palpably after the child, now woman, which Rin had become. Her time in the care of Lady Kaeda and Lady Kagome had done her some good. After five years in their care she decided to once again join his Lord in their travels. But Jaken was concerned, though Rin had become a beautiful intelligent woman, he had noticed changes in his Master. He looked uneasy with the amount of… affection, young Rin was showing him. Jaken shook his head quickly and slapped himself for his assumption. He should never assume to know such things about the Western Lord. Blinking he noticed he was left alone on the path, the others now ahead of him. Flailing his arms about the air once again screeched about how he a loyal servant could be left behind, he ran to catch up to them. All the while the Western Lord remained mute with his human child by his side. The cold wind from the North once again brushed in and Sesshomaru smelt that the scent of blood was now heavier than before. He would not stray his place though, whatever battle was taking place none would dare attack the Lord of the West and his pack. He took another long whiff and was curious with the mixed aroma of human and demon. The curious part was that there was a heavier odor of demon then of human, which had to mean that the human was winning whatever battle that was taking place beyond the trees.

Coming up upon the clearing which the smell of blood originated, Sesshomaru stole a glance at the child next to him. Noticing his glance, Rin looked up at him with adoring eyes. Swiftly he averted his gaze and increased his pace. He set eyes on the blood before he notice the bodies, the blood was much harder to miss. Crimson pools covered the entire clearing six bodied lay in the larger of the puddle. A human woman knelt beside one of the demon carcass pulling a sword out from it.

Jaken rushed up beside his Master muttering about his ruined boots and how difficult blood was to remove from the soft leather.

"They are boar demon are they not my Lord?" Jaken squawked still shaking his boots clean.

Sesshomaru ignored the Kappa and watched the woman attempt to rise. Though she had won the battle she still had many injuries, serious ones. She grasped a tusk which was in her thigh and slowly removed the offending object whilst apparently holding her breath.

Rin gave a short gasp once had noticed what the woman was trying to do and rushed forward to aid her. Interpreting her gasp Sesshomaru put out his arm and stopped her giving her a pointed look and continued down his original path blatantly ignoring the human woman and her injuries. Once shoulder and shoulder with the demon Lord the woman fixed him an amused glare and the removed the tusk completely, rose and limped in the opposite direction to him.

He silently cursed her insolence; her behavior was not respectful to a person of his position. Suddenly his muscles tingled and aura flared in reaction to pure energy, very potent pure energy. Stopping abruptly he felt the healing aura lick his own before ending. It was only for a moment, perhaps even less; he doubted Jaken or Ah-Uh felt it. When Sesshomaru turned to face the massacre, the woman from the battle was calmly entering the trees on the other side of the clearing.

Night had set in and the fire gave the woods an eerie glow almost as though golden eyes watched in from every tree, from every glistening fern, constantly being observed from the rim of the camp. The quiet didn't help, though around Sesshomaru that was common. None wished to draw attention to themselves, that is, not unless they had a death wish. Death by acidic lava, a dying honor granted by the Great Lord of the West.

"My Lord, would you like something to eat?" Rin questioned in her sweet sing song voice.

Sesshomaru's initial thought was to ignore the child; he refrained from sighing out loud. He could hear the worship in her voice, the same quality which is used by majority of the demonesses, all of which were eager for the position of Lady of the West. But of course Rin worshipped him for another reason, she was not interested in his position, he was her savior and forever will be. He couldn't bare to look at her when she was like this, her dark honey eyes melted his resolved, melted the ice, and that simply could not be allowed.

"Rin, you know well that I do not eat human food." Sesshomaru replied stoically. He rose swiftly, with a grace that took years to master and fixed the irritating green demon with golden eyes.

"Jaken watch Rin. Go to the Miko's village in the morning." He commanded callously. Looking back once more at his ward, Sesshomaru left the camp with heavy shoulders.


End file.
